Plasma systems are used to perform various operations on a wafer. For example, the plasma systems are used to clean the wafer, etch the wafer, or deposit materials on the wafer.
To perform the operation, a gas is supplied to a plasma chamber. The gas is heated before being provided to the plasma chamber.
It is in this context that embodiments described in the present disclosure arise.